powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Way Back When
Way Back When is the twenty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Synopsis The Ranger team accesses Mack's internal CPU to refresh their memories on who has the other jewels of the Corona Aurora. They watch clips of their adventures from the first day they became Power Rangers to the previous battle and destruction of the Fear Cats. Plot Rose is in the control center, working on the Octavian Chalice, when Dax and Ronny entered. Dax and Ronny had a debate going on. Dax: I think the chicken came first, because you need a chicken to lay an egg. Ronny: No, no, see, but, like, the chicken that lays that egg. No, the chicken that laid that egg came from an egg. Dax: Yes, I knew you were gonna come out with that. Rose ends their debate by telling them they are both wrong, the pterodactyl. But another debate soon comes up as the three of them try to remember how many jewels they have and who has the Crown of Aurora. Tyzonn slides down into the control center and adds his opinion. Soon, Tyzonn, Dax, and Ronny are auguring. Rose whistles to get them to stop and suggests they get Will and Mack to help them. Will and Mack enter. Mack suggests they use him, since he is a computer and can help them to remember. Rose sets up Mack and the screen soon shows them their past adventures: becoming Rangers, their first missions, Moltor getting the crown, the Rangers getting the scrolls and forming Neptune's sword, and Brownbeard helping them with his pearl. The footage ends and the teens review what they have seen. Moltor has the crown and they had gotten the first jewel thanks to Brownbeard. Rose gets an idea and mentions that Brownbeard was from St. Lucia. Rose takes a pin and places it onto the globe. Rose smiles as she tells her friends we may be on to something. The Six Million Dollar DVD Player as Mack refers to himself, plays more scenes from the Rangers' past mission. The screen shows the teens the location of the second jewel, and them getting it and meeting Tyzonn with Sentinel Knight using his power to transform Tyzonn from reptile form back to human form. Rose places another pin on the globe, but it doesn't help much. Mack plays some more scenes. This time the teens watch as they meet the Fearcats for the first time, getting Thor's hammer and meeting Thor. Getting the third jewel and then losing it to Kamdor and Miratrix. This time Will pins the location of the third jewel. They all look at the screen, which flashes red where the jewels were located. Will tells his friends he doesn't see a pattern. Rose admits she doesn't see one either. Rose is still puzzling over the location of the jewels. Mack suggests they watch their adventures on the screen again. The teens watch how the Fearcats obtain the Centurion Torch, the teens getting the fourth jewel from Kamdor, and Mack getting the battlizer. After the scenes end, Tyzonn pins up the location of the fourth jewel. Rose is very frustrated as the locations seem to be random. The teens watch footage of their last adventure which includes the destruction of the Fearcats and them obtaining the Octavian Chalice. When it ends, the teens are no closer to figuring out the location of the fifth jewel. Spencer walks in with a tray of brain food for the teens. Rose stands back as her friends gather around Spencer and begin devouring his sandwiches. Rose is struck with a new idea and tells Spencer he is a genius. The teens gathered around the screen once more. Rose tells them it's not where the jewels were found, but where they originated from. The teens put together where each jewel had originally came from, with Rose marking the locations. Rose then has the continents pulled together as they were when the jewels landed on Earth. Soon the teens have their answer for the location of the fifth jewel - Greece. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford *Samuell Benta as Will Aston *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz *Dwayne Cameron as Tyzonn *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious (archive footage) *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) (archive footage) *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) (archive footage) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix (archive footage) *Kelson Henderson as Mig (voice) (archive footage) *David Weatherley as Benglo (voice) (archive footage) *Lori Dungey as Crazar (voice) (archive footage) *Glen Levy as Thrax (Archive Footage) Notes * This is the only episode of Operation Overdrive that has no Boukenger episode adaptation. * Operation Overdrive figure out that the fifth gem can be found by locating where the other four fell on Pangaea. * Mack's memory is used to review the series. Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Operation Overdrive episodes